HIT Entertainment Wiki:Rules
Here are the rules. If you have recently joined, it is recommended that you review these rules at least once. General #No vandalizing/spamming or making spammy blogs. Vandalism will not be tolerated. #Blanking a page is also considered vandalism. If there is a bad page, tag it for deletion instead of blanking it. #Profanity is not allowed on this wiki, even if it is censored. #No harassing, and/or bullying: Do either and you will receive a block and a report to FANDOM Staff if necessary. #If an administrator tells you to stop doing something, please stop doing it. #Do not duplicate pages that have already been created. #Keep in mind that this is a wiki focused on a company, so do not add too many pages related to one show, as this can clutter the wiki. #Posting unofficial links to streams, buffers, or downloads of any of the shows (i.e. YouTube, KissCartoon, Dailymotion, etc.) is a violation of the Wikia Terms of Use, and is a serious offense. Repeated offenses will lead to blockage or possible closure of your account. #Do not post spoilers without warning. Editing #Remember to use punctuations. Run on sentences are displeasing to read; try to break such sentences down using punctuation. Use them properly, though - not just for the sake of breaking a sentence down. Also remember that when listing multiple things in a sentence, that each element should have a serial comma at the end. #Avoid using contractions (for example, use "does not" instead of "doesn't"). These words are used in informal contexts; we strive to make these articles academic and formal. #Know the difference between "its" and "it's". "It's" is a contraction of "it is" or "it has". As this is a contraction, it is unlikely to be used outside of transcripts. "Its" is the possessive form, as in, "Tubb puts a cotton swab back in its box." #Use "and" instead of the "&" symbol. Same goes with "at" and "@". #Do not create placeholders. This includes adding a header or creating an article with 'coming soon', creating blank articles or articles with one (obvious) sentence of information. #Please use English (British (if the show is British) or American (if the show is American)) only. #Making every word capitalized (Such As Writing This On A Page) or repeatedly using unacceptable grammar will need to be corrected and may result in a warning. #Be sure that your changes make sense and flow with the article smoothly, especially when working with complex code. One tiny error in coding can mess up an entire page. Always use the "Preview" button before publishing, to ensure the page looks the way you intended it to. #Always use third person point of view in the articles (i.e. "the viewer" or "one" instead of "I", "me", "we", "you", or the like.). Comments #Do not spam the comments with non-article related content. (i.e. posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, huge blocks of text, etc.) Note that an administrator can and most likely will delete your comments if he/she finds them irrelevant or unnecessary. #If someone is speaking to an administrator, please do not interrupt them. #Please do not post one word sentences (like 'Oh' or 'Cool') as this can come across as spammy. #Do not advertise other wikis, as this is considered spam. #Stay on topic. Sometimes you stray and go off topic, and that's fine. But don't deliberately start talking about your love for Barney in Bob the Builder's comment section for instance. #Please refrain from mentioning subjects relating to politics or any kind of religion. #Do not incite drama. This includes grief slinging (e.g., "I'm miserable, so you should be miserable too!") and inferiority complex (e.g., "I am useless!") #Do not roleplay. Roleplaying is when one pretends to be a fictional character, whether he/she is from the show, another series, or made up. Userpage and Message Walls #You must not post insulting or intimidating comments about other users on your user page. You also must not add an "Enemies", "Hate list" or similar section to your userpage. It is offensive and can start a flame war. If you do so, you are asked by an admin to remove these edits. If not, he/she will remove it wthout further input. #You're not allowed to edit other people's profiles, unless it's yours. #Do not leave insulting messages on users' walls. If you have a dispute or another discussion, please keep it appropriate and civil. #Do not make message wall posts lengthy. Discussions like these belong to fourms. #You should not create new posts on your own Message Wall unless necessary (e.g. announcing inactivity, testing templates, signatures or bugs). #Message walls are reserved for interaction between two members only. Unless you absolutely need to, please don't interrupt a conversation. Administration #Have a say and have adminstrator qualities to become an admin. You may ask for administrator rights, but do not beg. If you just show that you are a responsible and trustworthy user dedicated to improving the wiki, chances are, you'll eventually have the position. #You cannot block without a valid reason. #Only delete pages that are unnecessary, spam, or unrelated to the wiki. #Do not block users directly, give them a warning first depending in the situation they have caused. You can block them directly, if the user has caused a big problem. #Demote admins if they have abuse their power or are inactive. #Administrators should always include a relevant block reason in the logs when blocking a user. Never include insulting or spiteful comments in the block reason, unless quoting from the blocked user. (i.e. calling a blocked user an insulting name.) #When a user may have broken a rule for the first time, they should always be given a second chance. #Do not block other admins unless it is for an emergency reason, such as an account hack. Bureaucrats have the ability to unblock themselves in the unlikely event of a "hostile takeover" attempt by an admin. Admins who attempt this will immediately have their powers revoked and will be blocked from the wiki permanently. #Keep in mind that administrators may rule out different lengths in blocks depending on how they think is appropriate, aside from the usual offenses below.